


Snooping is a girl's best friend

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gender-Neutral Morgan Yu, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hacking, Insecurity, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mikhaila Ilyushin snooping, Other, Outer Space, Past Relationship(s), Sneaking Around, Space Stations, Swearing, bad language, past Mikhaila Ilyushin/Morgan Yu, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Mikhaila Ilyushin isn't sure how she ended up snooping through her ex/boss's room but now she's here she might as well go all the way...
Relationships: Mikhaila Ilyushin & Morgan Yu
Kudos: 22





	Snooping is a girl's best friend

Mikhaila Ilyushin isn't sure how she ended up snooping through her ex's room, Morgan wasn't known by the crew to be very forgiving. She knew though that Morgan was just trying to please their family. 

Mikhaila personally believed that Morgan's family was the root of all Morgan's... harsher personality traits. You don't get as close to someone as she had and not realise what fucked them over in the first place, oh how Mikhaila wished she could smack Alex and his parent's and not just because her father was a 'Volunteer' for TranStar. 

Mikhaila shook her head and walked around the room looking for anything, she huffs ok, no notes or a diary not even Morgan's transcribe, her eyes landed on the computer. She bit her lip conflicted and sighed out loud she was here any way might as well go the whole way she walks over to the computer and bites her lip as she inserts the password, letting out a disbelieving laugh, Morgan who was meretricious even more so then Security Chief Elazar, Sarah, was with their password. Mikhaila was sure that Morgan would have changed it after their break up, but no...

Still the same... which is odd. She didn't open the emails that would be far too obvious to Morgan that someone had been in their computer. Instead she opened files. Frowning when she was met with audio logs. 

There are five on people, Sarah, Dr Igwe, Dr Calvino, Danielle, and herself? Then there is one on paraplexis as well... "what the hell, Morgan?"

She selected the one on herself morbidly curious on what Morgan would say about her. 

> _"Mikahaila Ilyushin. Chief Engineer. Not on speaking terms. Had brief relationship. You ended it when tests began. She believes it is because you discovered her medical condition, paraplexis. Convienent but false. Severing ties seemed prudent to you. Less painful, given the impending memeory loss."_

"Oh..." 

"She is also very curious and stubborn." 

Mikhaila jumped and span around "Morgan! I..." 

"Was just snooping?" Morgan raised a dark eyebrow at her before walking over and logging out of their computer. "I can see that." 

"Would it have been more painful to you or me?" 

Morgan stilled for a moment their face shuttering shielding their thoughts "I... wouldn't know. You probably, Mika. Could you have stayed with me knowing that every few days, or weeks I would forget everything? Every moment we shared, every thought, every emotion?" 

Mikhaila stayed silent before reaching out surprised when Morgan let her take their hand "I would have tried, Morgan." 

She could see Morgan grit their teeth and close their eyes "Right." A soft breath before... "what were you looking for, Mika?" 

"What? Morgan... I..." 

"Memory loss or no. I am not stupid, Mikhaila. You came here looking for something." 

Mikhaila paused, "My father. He... was a 'Volunteer' I want... I want to know what happened to him" it was the first time she had said it alloud. 

She watched as Morgan paused tightening their grip on Mikhaila's hand "I don't remember much. My memory is shot full of holes and I am not the same Morgan I was when I started here. I can here it in my voice feel it in my actions. My thoughts compared to previous recordings I have found." 

"What are you saying, Morgan?" 

"Before these Neromod tests, I have learned that I was the lead researcher on the Typhon, Mika." 

"Morgan." 

"Look I don't know what happened to your father. I can't remember much of anything. These notes. Snippets of recordings. Any scrap of information that is all I know!" 

Mikhaila flinched at the explosive outburst, it was easy to dismiss the ramblings as Morgan making excuses, or delaying telling her, but she could see the distress the raw honesty, coming from Morgan. 

"Hey its ok, Morgan. You don't have to remember. Just relax. You're safe..." Mikhaila kept talking in soothing tones guiding Morgan to sit. 

"Is that why..." Morgan paused "is that why you entered a relationship with me? To find out about your father? 

Mikhaila startled at the question. Remembering how... self conscious Morgan could be in private. "No. Morgan. I, I wouldn't do that. Lying about my condition was one thing. But playing with someone's feelings. I could never." 

An almost smile twisted Morgan's lips, a bitter copy of their real one. "Haven't you heard? Yu's don't have feelings besides pride and greed" 

Without thinking Mikhaila hit Morgan with the back of her hand "You shouldn't listen to those rumour's Morgan!" 

Morgan shrugged leaning back in their chair. "What ever you say, Chief Engineer Ilyushin" 

Mikhaila almost laughed instead she shook her head "Morgan..." 

"Don't. I should get back to work. You should too, Mika." 

"I'm off duty." 

"Fine, don't let Alex catch you up here though." 

"Your brother is a piece of work" 

"It runs in the family." 

"Not you." 

"You don't have to compliment me. I'm not going to tell anyone about your snooping." 

"I know you won't. I am just being honest" 

A faint but real smile graced Morgan's lips. "Thank you" 

"See you around, Morgan" Mikhaila offered a soft smile as she left... she wondered what would happen now... 


End file.
